Current battery management systems (BMS) may consist of integrated circuits (ICs) that measure the voltage and/or temperature of a number of battery cells. The ICs also may contain circuits to perform cell balancing. Cell balancing may include changing voltage/current/charge output of the cells so that the cells equally provide energy as part of the total output of the battery. One IC may be connected to 6 or 12 battery cells. This may result in a lot of wiring in the battery pack, as each cell has to be connected to the BMS.